<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Kisses And T-Shirt Heists by Tomhollandsfandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643568">Morning Kisses And T-Shirt Heists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom'>Tomhollandsfandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was getting dressed for the day after his morning run and wasn't prepared for Eileen and Castiel's hijinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Kisses And T-Shirt Heists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning I jotted this down right before I went to sleep, if it doesn't make sense blame it on that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked into the bedroom, throwing some clothes onto the bed. He had taken a refreshing shower and was happy to be home. He loves his morning jogs as a way to wake up but nothing beats being home. </p><p>Sam had finished putting on his pants when Castiel came in, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. "Good morning, Cas," Sam murmured turning around to face the angel. </p><p>"Good morning, Sam." Sam knew Castiel was searching for his morning kiss and had no problem giving it to him. Leaning down to meet Castiel's lips, he swore he heard something get thrown across the room. Something light. </p><p>Sam didn't care too much, not while Castiel was kissing him. </p><p>Sam and Castiel heard someone else come into the room, they pulled away to see Eileen waiting for her good morning kiss. Strangely enough, Castiel didn't take his kiss. Sam noted and as Castiel let Eileen take his place. </p><p>While Eileen did want her morning kiss, she had her own plans, she didn't mind being a distraction for something else. </p><p>That something else might've been Castiel who was taking all of Sam's shirts and throwing them into an empty hamper. </p><p>Castiel managed to sneak out before their kiss ended and hid Sam's shirts in the attic. Eileen and he decided it was the best place since Sam often avoided the attic because he always bumped his head. </p><p>He went back and made sure to find Eileen to sign to her he did it and to get his kiss. No reason to miss out on it. Meanwhile, Sam was searching for shirts that had somehow gone missing? He had a closet full of them, where did they go? </p><p>Eileen and Castiel watched Sam go through the closet looking more confused as he went along. They are planning to give the shirts back, but they don't see the rush of it just quite yet. </p><p>Sam could feel them staring and that's when it clicked, the two had teamed up which is why they kissed him in the bedroom instead of waiting for him to come into the kitchen. Smart. </p><p>"Okay, so do I get them back today?" </p><p>"Depends, do you have anything to do today?" Eileen asked smiling, Castiel was right along with her with his glee. </p><p>Sam shook his kind of amused, "No, but I don't plan on being shirtless all day." </p><p>"Why not?" Castiel quipped, Sam could just steal one of Castiel's shirts but the last time he did that it ended up fitting like a crop top. Which Castiel and Eileen definitely approved of. </p><p>"Because I like my shirts. Very much." </p><p>"Such a shame." Eileen acted as if it was incredibly disappointing and Castiel sighed very dramatically. </p><p>"We suppose we can give them back." </p><p>"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture very much." The two nodded and solemnly headed to the attic to retrieve the shirts. Sam honestly didn't mind being shirtless but he couldn't encourage it, they'd end up burning all his shirts. At least Castiel would. </p><p>In fact, did he smell smoke? "Cas! Are you lighting my shirts on fire?" </p><p>"...No..." </p><p>"Cas!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure there are mistakes so please let me know if you find them! All comments/criticism are welcomed! I hope you have an amazing day and enjoyed this little goofy story that came to mind right as I was falling asleep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>